nielsen_ratingsfandomcom-20200214-history
'The X Factor', '1600 Penn', 'The Big Bang Theory', 'Two and a Half Men', 'Grey's Anatomy', 'Private Practice',
Written By: Sally Smith May 7, 2014 ABC won the night in adults 18–49 and Total Viewers. ABC remained in first, CBS edged NBC after a multi-week war, climbing from third to second, FOX rose from fourth to third, edging NBC, which fell from second to fourth. On ABC, Last Resort was steady with its last episode, ticking down only one tenth (2%) to a 5.8, vs. its last 5.9, and it was up year-to-year. Grey's Anatomy rose another half of a ratings point to a series high record 97.8, up from its last 97.3, and up year-to-year. ABC did some very odd (but smart) schedule manuevering. Scandal was cancelled and will burn off the rest of its episodes on Tuesdays at 10pm beginning on June 30. ABC revived Private Practice ''(which ended in January 2013), and had the show produce three more episodes to serve as a dual-show series finale (the next three episodes are crossovers). ABC is airing these three episodes for the next three weeks in its original post-''Grey's Anatomy ''slot. Last night, ''Private Practice ''notched a huge series high 80.3, making it the highest-rated television telecast ever to air at any time besides 9pm. This number was up 4624% vs. the 1.7 the show got for its last episode in January 2012, and the retention was a phenomenal 82%, vs. the 4% retention ''Scandal ''had last week. On FOX, ''The X Factor earned a huge 7.2, up 20% from its last 6.0. That number registered The X Factor as the #1 show in the hour last night for its second consecutive telecast! It was also up significantly year-to-year. Could this be the American Idol of the 2010's? On CBS, The Big Bang Theory ''rose 27% from its last 5.5 to a 7.0. That number is a spring high for the CBS comedy, and marks a year-to-year increase. ''Two and a Half Men added on another 15% from its last 7.4 to an 8.5. That number is a spring high for Ashton Kutcher's veteran comedy series, and marks a year-to-year increase! Elementary jumped another 18% to a ridiculous series high 9.0, up from its last 7.7. That number registered Elementary as CBS's top show for the second consecutive week, and marks a year-to-year increase. On NBC, 1600 Penn rose another 5% vs. its last 9.8 to a series high 10.3. That number registered 1600 Penn as the week's #1 comedy for its fourth consecutive telecast, and marks a year-to-year increase in the slot. Parks and Recreation finally started to lose momentum against Grey's Anatomy, and took its first big hit. The veteran comedy dropped a massive 62% vs. its last 5.0 to a 1.9, but on the plus side, it's up year-to-year. Overnight ratings for Thursday, May 7, 2014: Definitions: Rating: Estimated percentage of the universe of TV households (or other specified group) tuned to a program in the average minute. Ratings are expressed as a percent. Time Shifted Viewing – Program ratings for national sources are produced in three streams of data – Live, Live+Same Day (Live+SD) and Live+7 Day. Time shifted figures account for incremental viewing that takes place with DVRs. Live+Same Day (Live+SD) include viewing during the same broadcast day as the original telecast, with a cut-off of 3:00AM local time when meters transmit daily viewing to Nielsen for processing. Live+7 Day ratings include incremental viewing that takes place during the 7 days following a telecast.